


Relics of the Past (and a Future I Will Never See)

by Eun_writes



Series: The Bright Hand Oneshots (Anemone centric) [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anemone hopes for the future but alas she cant see it, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kinda, Kingdom of Hyrule, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Ruined Hyrule, Ruins, Sad, Traveling, Will update tags, before link wakes up, drepressing, she world fucked up but its her world, shes just trying to make due, stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eun_writes/pseuds/Eun_writes
Summary: Anemone is a traveling Hylian bard who likes to hang out around ruins and stables.Inspired by and takes place in a Dnd campaign in the LinkedUniverse world
Series: The Bright Hand Oneshots (Anemone centric) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751683
Kudos: 5





	Relics of the Past (and a Future I Will Never See)

**Author's Note:**

> Anemone is my dnd character from a campaign I'm in taking place/inspired by the LinkedUniverse Au. This covers Anemone's travels before the campaign. 
> 
> A good song to listen to while reading this that fit the mood is:
> 
> Say Goodbye ost from Fate/Apocrypha

The sound of footsteps echoed softly echoed across the bridge as Anemone wrapped herself tighter in her heavy cloak, stumbling as the harsh wind threatened to push her over the edge of the bridge. She looked out over the lake with somber eyes, even with all the destruction around them The Bridge of Hylia still stood proud against twenty long years of abandonment. The bridge; a relic of a once-great kingdom now long gone from this world. A kingdom perhaps destined to never rise again. 

The bridge was battered. Parts of the two pairs of towers that serve as the entrance on both ends of the bridge had broken off in chunks either falling into the lake below or onto the side of the road. The stone of the bridge was filled with cracks and large patches of moss. Ivy seemed to begin creeping up on the sides of it as well. But Anemone paid no mind all of it, ruins like these were quite common.

The large ornate fountain in the middle of the bridge was dry, it had been for years. There were bumps where once beautiful carvings may have been, one of the walls of the fountain had collapsed and like the towers, it was covered in moss and ivy. A broken-down wagon lied next to it with crates and barrels lying around. The horses were nowhere to be seen and neither were the owners. The wagon looked as if it been left there for a few days. The wood was stained with something dark and there was a stench of something foul _l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶o̶d̶i̶e̶s̶_ permeated the air before gusts of wind blew it away. She did not look inside nor go near it _s̶h̶e̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶i̶t̶,̶s̶h̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶_ she instead walked over to the edge of the bridge.

Off in the distance, she could see the sun begin to peek over the horizon and over the hills and mountains of Hyrule. It was hard to believe that the bridge once carried hundreds of carts and travelers to their destination like it was now for her. It was like a dream, something that didn’t belong in her world, something that never would. She wonders, what would it have been like to travel over it in its golden days? Would she have traveled it with friends laughing and playing as they danced in-between the carts? Or would they have their own cart? It was almost unfathomable, but surprisingly she did not want to see it. 

Looking out over Lake Hylia as the reflection of the rising sun seemed to cover the lake in a layer shimmering gold. The world in all its ruin never seemed to be so beautiful as it was at this moment, where there was no one but her and the wind. Looking onwards, her eyes trailing along the landscape bathed in the golden light of a new day, only then did she feel at peace, in the quiet. She knew this world was not one to be described as beautiful but to her it was. The world was quiet and at this moment and Anemone wondered what kind of future the world would have. She knew in her heart that she would most likely not see it, but she hoped that those who came after would learn to appreciate the for even all its flaws it could be beautiful.

She opened her mouth to speak only for the wind to steal her words away, carrying them across the land. She smiled softly as her blue eyes reflected the golden light of the sunrise. Pulling her hood up, she continues her trek across the bridge. The sounds of footsteps echoing softly around her as she made her way to the end of the bridge. She left her words behind to the wind, to be carried alone across Hyrule as the land was bathed in golden light. The bridge was soon empty with only the sound of the wind blowing across it to keep it company.

_ I hope for the beautiful future I will never see _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess!


End file.
